


You, and only you

by Venadrin



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Villanelle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eve, Overstimulation, Scent Marking, a smidge of breeding kink at the end, ignores s2's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venadrin/pseuds/Venadrin
Summary: “I haven’t had a heat in years, but you show up and I start getting them again, you dick,” there was vague amusement in Eve’s scratchy voice.Villanelle puffed her chest without thought, visceral pride making her smirk, even though Eve couldn’t see it.“I am a very desirable alpha, Eve.”Eve needs Villanelle's help. No plot, they're just happy together.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 31
Kudos: 421





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up in Russia, Villanelle was familiar with cold. She didn’t like it much, but her tolerance for uncomfortable to freezing temperatures was above the norm, and a marked advantage in her line of work. As were nearly all of her abilities. Sometimes, Villanelle wondered if the girl she had been could have become anything other than what she was.

So, cold she knew. Cold she dealt with easily, almost instinctively. The warm feeling spreading through her body, filling her heart,  _ that _ she had no idea how to deal with.

It was the first thought to form in her mind as they came down from their shared high. Her arms held Eve firmly against herself, unnecessarily considering how Eve’s legs embraced her waist, the smaller woman on her lap still recuperating from their mating. She hid her face on the crook of Villanelle’s neck, mouth pressing soft kisses to the bite there. Even that tender press of lips against the mating bite Eve had viciously given her was enough to make Villanelle’s hips twitch, trying to press her knot further into Eve.

A small whimper was all the answer Eve could give, the arms wrapped around Villanelle’s neck tightening. A rumble escaped her throat without her permission, but it made Eve calm almost immediately. Villanelle buried her face in the cascade of fluffy dark hair, nose against Eve’s temple, and let herself absorb the last few hours.

Eve's scent always made Villanelle's mouth water, but earlier in the day it had been impossible to concentrate on anything else. They were supposed to be hunting another oh so clever sorry excuse for an assassin right now, Eve and her team tracking this one down while Villanelle gave constructive criticism on their theories. Once the assassin was found, then Villanelle would deal with them. 

Villanelle barely cared about the operation at the best of times, but with Eve smelling like the best meal of Villanelle's life right next to her, the mission had no chance. Eve kept glancing at her, the desire and pure  _ want  _ in those pretty dark eyes making Villanelle feel things she could not name. 

The eye-fucking during group meetings wasn't new, the tension between her and Eve growing by the day. What was new was that desperate edge to Eve's gaze, to her posture, even to her scent. It made something inside Villanelle unfurl and stretch, reaching for the other woman with an yearning similar and yet distinct from what she always felt for the other woman. 

The useless meeting must have ended, Villanelle could not hear any more chatter around them, but her gaze simply refused to move away from Eve. Her counterpart had closed her eyes, Villanelle could see her clenched fists on top of her thighs, the deep breaths she was taking, and with a start, she noticed Eve was shaking.

Villanelle was not used to… feeling things, not like this. Seeing Eve in any distress, her instinct was to rise and go to her. Instinct was what kept Villanelle alive for all her existence, so she did. And then stood there, not quite knowing what to do. 

Before Villanelle could decide on where to go from there, Eve turned towards her, eyes still closed, and shuddered harder.

“Goddamn it Villanelle.”

It was said in a whisper, before Eve got to her feet and took Villanelle’s hand in her own, using the momentum to get into Villanelle’s space. She pressed her nose to Villanelle’s neck, her front to Villanelle’s, and breathed deep.

Villanelle took a hold of Eve’s waist without thought, drawing her closer. To her surprise, Eve allowed it, grasping her back and nuzzling deeper into Villanelle’s neck. That mouth-watering scent, indescribably Eve, was dizzying at such close range. Villanelle’s eyelids fluttered, head bending to press her nose to Eve’s temple, drawing in more of her scent. 

From there, everything was a blur. It was disorienting in the best of ways.

Eve panted against her neck, nails biting into Villanelle’s shoulders mercilessly. The sting of pain only drove the blonde on, hips pounding into Eve. Not a second after they were through the door, Eve had the both of them naked, and demanded to be mated on the spot. Who was Villanelle to deny her?

She’d take her time during their second round, drop to her knees and worship Eve like she deserved. But now, the omega’s heat seemed to have hit her full force, and there wasn’t much else that would bring her relief. So Villanelle had picked her up, noticing how the simple feat of strength had made Eve’s breath catch in her throat, pressed her up against the wall by the door, and sunk her cock into the slick heat at the top of her thighs. 

Villanelle had not been with an omega like this since… since her presentation rut. It was too dangerous, if another assassin managed to figure out at what time one was mating, they’d find an easy target. Villanelle should know, she’d killed people using that exact strategy enough times. Not her favorite style, too easy, but an assassin can’t be picky.

More than that, however, she simply had not felt the need to mate. Fucking, sure, as much as her body demanded. But even Villanelle’s spotty understanding of emotions pointed to  _ this _ , what Eve  _ chose her _ to help with, being different.

With her hands busy gripping Eve’s thighs, and the smaller woman’s legs wrapped around her hips, Villanelle lost herself in Eve’s scent, in her warmth. Her whines against Villanelle’s ear drove the alpha to a near frenzy, thrusting fast and hard, needing Eve to keep making more of those sounds.

If Villanelle had more control over herself, she’d have Eve on her back in the bed, legs bent at the knee and pushed up, driving as deep into her omega as she could.  _ Her omega _ . The unfurling thing inside her chest delighted at the notion. As she had Eve up against the wall instead, she tightened her grip and angled her hips just so, making Eve keen with every press, feeling the head of her cock brush against something soft when she bottomed out. 

The blunt nails at Villanelle’s shoulders dragged down her back, leaving small beads of blood in their wake. The slight pain mingled with the overwhelming pleasure tore a moan out of Villanelle’s own throat, making Eve shudder violently in her arms, tightening impossibly around her cock.

Villanelle pulled back to look at Eve. She loved that face, and seeing it now, desire and lust and love all mixed in her gaze, had a shiver running all the way from the base of her spine to her skull. She closed the small distance between them, kissed Eve with a gentleness that surprised even herself. One of Eve’s hands tangled in Villanelle’s hair, pulling tight. A growl left the alpha’s lips, muffled against her omega’s mouth. 

A quick jolt of pain ran through Villanelle, her thrusts becoming shorter. It had been years since the last time she had popped a knot, the surprise enough to make her gasp. The way Eve mewled at the same time almost made Villanelle’s knees give out from under them.

“That for me?” Eve’s voice was pure sin, and it spurred Villanelle on.

Taking Eve’s slight weight fully on her arms, Villanelle walked them over to the couch and sat down, careful to not slip out of her. Eve sighed, leaning her forehead against Villanelle’s, hips grinding down on her knot. Villanelle made a comforting sound in the back of her throat, rubbing her nose to Eve’s own and making her omega laugh, if only for a moment, before a frown took over again, the burning of her heat too distracting.

Loosening her grasp, one of Villanelle’s hands grasped Eve’s waist, the other moved to her stomach, lightly running her nails down the heated flesh, making Eve squirm even more. With a kiss to her cheek, Villanelle rubbed circles on the stiff little bundle of nerves at the top of her thighs with her thumb.

Eve pulled on blonde strands again, that perfect mewling noise made right against Villanelle’s ear. The brunette’s other hand gripped one of Villanelle’s tits, drawing a pleased purr from deep inside the alpha’s chest.

Adjusting herself, Villanelle began rolling her hips up into Eve’s. Immediately Eve answered, rising up and down until they quickly found their rhythm again.

Eve pressed her face to Villanelle's neck, breathing deeply. The alpha knew exactly what her scent did to Eve, and took pride in it as she felt Eve groan in appreciation. Releasing more pheromones in answer, Villanelle focused on making Eve come.

It did not take long. Villanelle thrust harder and faster into her, and rubbed her clit mercilessly. Eve tensed on her lap, gasping Villanelle’s name against her neck and wrapping herself tighter around the alpha. Her slick dripped down Villanelle’s length, over her knot and thighs. She clenched around Villanelle's cock, making the blonde's eyes roll to the back of her head, pleasure infusing her body further. 

She would not come until she had knotted Eve, but holy fuck, feeling  _ Eve _ come around her cock was  _ heavenly. _

She was so close herself, warmth building in her belly as she clasped Eve’s pliant body tighter, pounding into her from below, doing her best to make Eve’s orgasm last as long as she could. It was only a temporary relief for Eve, however.

By now Eve’s skin felt hot to the touch, almost feverish. She did not drop against Villanelle after her climax had ended, as the blonde had expected, instead going right back to riding her cock like her life depended on it. Pulling back enough to look Villanelle in the eye, she said, almost desperate.

“Villanelle,  _ please. _ I need you _. _ ”

Her cheeks were flushed red, pupils completely blow. Villanelle could not imagine denying her omega anything, much less what they both wanted so much.

Forming coherent words was beyond Villanelle now, but she could comfort her mate. She closed the small distance between them, pulling Eve into a deep kiss. Eve reciprocated, nipping Villanelle’s lips. Her scent clouded Villanelle’s mind. Nothing else existed in the world for the alpha but the two of them.

With both hands on Eve’s hips, Villanelle pressed her down carefully, encouraging Eve to grind on her knot. The omega did so immediately, whimpering against her mouth as Villanelle pressed up, trying to work it in.

Eve opened her legs further, sitting fully on Villanelle’s lap. Again hiding her face on the crook of Villanelle’s neck, Eve muffled a shout against her skin as, with a quick thrust, Villanelle’s knot finally pressed inside. Her walls clenched on the underside of the knot, sheathing Villanelle’s cock inside securely.

The omega stiffened, whimpering through another climax. Eve nosed at her throat, then without warning bit into Villanelle’s neck, on the spot where mating bites were given. It was too much for Villanelle, all the sounds Eve was making, her  _ scent, _ the knowledge it was Villanelle who gave her that pleasure. And now, the undeniable proof Eve wanted her, marked into her skin.

The alpha's release came with a deep growl, her climax extending as Eve's walls squeezed her knot, milking it for every drop of cum. 

Eve had not let go of her mark yet, licking and nipping the skin as she gasped and whimpered. Villanelle leaned her head back, offering her neck for Eve to continue to mark as she pleased, and allowed herself to be lost in their shared high. 

For a few moments, there was nothing else in Villanelle’s mind. No thoughts about the Twelve, about Carolyn’s obvious double-crossing, or Konstantin equally obvious triple-crossing, or for whatever investigation they were working on now. The only words running through Villanelle’s mind were  _ she chose me. _

Eve’s breath still came in pants, but she relaxed against Villanelle.

That was how Villanelle found herself with a lapful of tired but seemingly satisfied omega, herself feeling more at peace than she could remember feeling before in her life.

“I haven’t had a heat in  _ years,  _ but you show up and I start getting them again, you dick,” there was vague amusement in Eve’s scratchy voice.

Villanelle puffed her chest without thought, visceral pride making her smirk, even though Eve couldn’t see it.

“I am a very desirable alpha, Eve.” 

A sudden thought made Villanelle’s nose twitch in distaste, “and better than the Mustache, obviously. Did you ever get like this for him?”

She knew the answer was no. She knew it. But it would be very nice to hear Eve say so.

Eve turned her head so she was resting against Villanelle’s shoulder. Villanelle looked at her, almost forgetting what she had even asked when she saw how… calm, Eve seemed to be.

“I know I just called you a dick, but don’t act like one. Niko tried his best.” 

Villanelle was about to argue that his best clearly wasn’t good enough, but Eve narrowed her eyes at the alpha, and that was enough to keep her quiet.

“I should have let him go sooner, I’ll give you that. But don’t drag him for things you know he couldn’t do.”

Why Eve had decided to waste so much time on that man, Villanelle couldn’t understand. She knew they would not last the moment she saw the beta, the absence of a mating bite on him or Eve not as much of a giveaway as his clear lack of comprehension about the woman he'd married had been.

Another day, Villanelle might have pushed, if only to see how Eve might react. The way the other woman dealt with the same instinct for violence that Villanelle had let loose was interesting, to say the least. But Eve was right, there was no need to revisit the Mustache now, he was gone and not worth another though in Villanelle’s head.

Nodding her agreement, Villanelle leant her cheek on the top of Eve’s head, a deep contented rumble echoing in her chest. Eve chuckled, and Villanelle would gladly kill a room full of people if only it would keep her omega as happy as she seemed to be in the moment.

“I didn’t think you would purr like this. It’s nice.”

This time Villanelle made sure Eve saw her smirk.

“Oh? And did you think a lot about how I would be like after fucking you?”

The flush overtaking Eve’s cheeks made Villanelle laugh, delighted. She noticed a hint of distress in Eve’s scent, embarrassment, but also had her mirth distracted by the fluttering of Eve’s walls around her. Whatever Eve had imagined, it had been fun for her.

“Fuck off. It’s your fault I even had those flash-heats in the first place.”

“I could have helped you with those too, you only had to ask. Or jump me like you did today, I liked  _ that _ a lot. How did you deal with them?”

Eve’s blush darkened further, but it was her turn to smirk.  _ She looks so good like this. _

“I helped myself, thank you.”

The images the short answer conjured up for Villanelle were… interesting, to say the least.

“I am glad you did. You should get to feel as good as you want, as often as you need.” The words surprised even Villanelle, more so because she found every word to be true.

Eve pulled back to look her in the eye, tucking a stray curl back behind Villanelle’s ear.

“You do too. I’m not sure how much the universe agrees with us, but fuck it. I like how happy you look right now.”

Villanelle pulled Eve into a kiss. She did not have the words to express what she felt, so physical action would have to suffice.

Eve’s hands cradled Villanelle’s cheeks, her lips gliding against Villanelle’s, deepening the kiss. Maybe Eve didn’t have all the words either, the feelings she poured into the kiss enough to make tears gather in Villanelle’s eyes. 

Before they could get too distracted, Villanelle leaned back, rubbing her cheek on Eve’s, scenting her. It helped calm both of them down.

One of Eve’s hands went to the back of Villanelle’s head, guiding the alpha to Eve’s neck. Villanelle pressed light kisses against Eve’s pulse, nipping once at the place where neck and shoulder met. Eve turned her head, offering her throat to Villanelle’s hungry gaze.

One of Villanelle’s hands moved to Eve’s front, quickly finding her clit and circling it. Villanelle felt Eve’s whine more than heard it, marking Eve’s neck as thoroughly as the omega had hers.

It took no time to have Eve back on the edge, what little grinding she could do while knotted having Villanelle gasping as well. The moment she felt the telltale fluttering around her cock, Villanelle sank her teeth into Eve’s neck, making a twin of her own mark in the omega’s skin. She came right after Eve, spilling more of herself inside the omega.

When the aftershocks had waned, Villanelle licked her mark, kissing Eve’s cheeks and purring loudly. Eve fell against her, tucking herself under Villanelle’s chin, utterly spent. Sleepy, she murmured.

“I’m yours, and you’re mine. God, this should feel insane, but it just feels right,” she sighed, pressed a soft kiss to Villanelle’s jaw, “yeah?”

_ Mine, only mine. And I’m hers. _

“Yes, it feels perfect.”

“Good. Take me to bed V, I want to lay down with you.”

Wordlessly, Villanelle obeyed. Setting her hands on Eve’s backside, she got up, easily carrying her omega across the house. Eve rested her head on Villanelle’s shoulder, exhaustion having finally caught up with her.

Her breath evening out was the only thing stopping Villanelle from teasing her. There, in the middle of Eve’s bed, on the nest she had made of pillows and comfortable looking sheets and blankets, was the jacket Villanelle had thought she had forgotten somewhere in Carolyn’s meeting room.

She could point that little detail out tomorrow. For now, the alpha laid them both down carefully, Eve sleepily tugging Villanelle over her, wrapping legs and arms around her alpha, and falling into deep slumber before Villanelle had even gotten the sheets over them both.

Villanelle’s heart swelled with feeling. Eve chose her. Not once, not twice, but thrice now. Had Villanelle ever been anyone’s choice before, for anything other than killing? She knew that answer too, but chose not to dwell. Instead, she nosed Eve’s neck, kissing the mating bite there.

She would not sleep, at least not yet. Once her knot had deflated enough, she would pull back, get a warm towel and clean Eve up (even if the thought of her cum dripping down Eve’s thighs was both extremely arousing to her, and very irritating for the alpha in her). Then she’d make sure Eve’s house was as secure as possible, and that there was enough water and fresh food at hand for her omega once she woke up.

Villanelle knew exactly what Eve was capable of, how she could be just as deadly as the alpha herself. Still, she wanted to take care of her. Eve deserved everything she wanted, and Villanelle would give it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_ I should be far more worried about all of this.  _ Some part of Eve agreed with the errant thought, but she just couldn’t find it in herself to care. The danger should be obvious, here she was sharing a bed with one of, if not the best, active assassin in the world. Who had proven herself to be far more attentive to Eve’s need than expected. And with whom she had just mated.

Said person dozed lightly on the other side of the bed. Eve could not help but use the opportunity to study her freely. Villanelle lay on her side, naked but for the bed sheet covering her lower half, her hair unbound and messy. Her face was the most relaxed Eve had seen her, radiating a contentment Eve felt almost guilty to be witnessing. 

It was a contrast to the ball of energy Villanelle had been a few hours ago. The alpha had trotted all over the house, murmuring under her breath about Eve’s lack of security while checking the house’s entrances. Eve would have snarked back, something about locks having already proven useless against determined assassins, but she was barely awake. Definitely not conscious enough to form a good comeback. 

She woke up again to Villanelle sleeping by her side, thus the blatant staring. Scoffing at herself, Eve took stock of the situation.

The burning of her heat had subsided, but she could feel the embers in her belly, ready to reignite at a moment’s notice. She was clean, as were the bedsheets, and there was food and water on the nightstand by her side of the bed. Eve carefully rose to a sitting position, reached for the bottle of still cool water and drank deeply, then nibbled on some of the food. It was mostly fruits, cut up and left on one of the few fancy dishes Eve still had. The offering could not be clearer if Villanelle had made a spectacle of it.

A small smile curved Eve’s lips, gaze inevitably returning to the other woman.  _ No wonder I want her. It feels like she belongs here, with me. _

That made Eve pause. Abandoning the food back to the nightstand, Eve pressed her eyes shut, leaning back against the headboard, thudding her head against it. She took a deep breath to calm her suddenly racing thoughts, but it did not help.

Villanelle’s scent dominated the room like the woman herself, traces of sandalwood and that mouth-watering essence that was all Villanelle. But it had changed, somehow. It took Eve a minute to realize that her own scent intermingled with it, making something new. It was a good smell, but very bad for Eve’s concentration.

They had mated. Not just fucked, though that definitely happened as well. Eve’s fingers absentmindedly began tracing the bite mark on her neck. Villanelle’s teeth were sharp, and while the blood had dried, the flesh was still tender. The light touch sent a corresponding ache to pound between her legs.

The connection she felt to the alpha had been clear for a long time now. Hell, she had  _ felt _ Villanelle’s presence through a closed door, that should have been Eve’s wake up call right there. But it took a third flash-heat, coincidentally also the third caused by the arrogant alpha’s presence, for Eve to act. The bites felt almost like a formality, but Eve couldn’t deny that something had changed.

Even in her half awake state, she had known exactly where Villanelle had been around the house. The contentment and satisfaction coming from the blonde wasn’t all due to her relaxed appearance. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Eve could feel the echo of those emotions.

What, exactly, were mating bonds and how they worked was a subject of heavy debate. Many people assigned religious significance to them, while others pointed to studies that showed it was all about chemistry and better compatibility between mates. Whatever the case, it had been a nonissue for most of Eve’s life. There was no connection like that between her and Niko, not even after the few times he convinced Eve to try and give him a mating bite. And he had been the best candidate from the lot Eve had dated.

This was the part that should have Eve freaking out. Her mate was a murderer, one who frequently and gleefully killed people with not a lick of remorse to slow her down. What did it say about Eve, that this was the other half of her bond? Her mother would say the other half of her soul, even.

_ I don’t care. Whatever darkness Villanelle has, it’s in me too, has been for a long time. _

Eve tried to fight it, God she really did. But letting Niko go marked the last of the shackles she had imposed on herself falling away. Whatever she was becoming, it had only lay dormant for most of her life. She could blame Villanelle for a lot of things, but this was all her own choice.

“Eve, why are you up there?”

Villanelle’s voice, petulant and laced with sleep, took Eve out of her own head.

Her fearsome alpha looked so soft, gazing up at Eve with sleepy eyes and a pout on her lips, a frown marring her face.

“Having second thoughts?”

Eve smiled, raised a hand to run through Villanelle’s hair. The other woman calmed immediately, drawing closer to rest her head on top of Eve’s thighs.

“No, not really. That should be weird, shouldn’t it?”

Villanelle shrugged, effortless confidence in her tone.

“I don’t think so. As you said, you’re mine, and I’m yours. What else is there to worry about?”

This time Eve could freely roll her eyes. Villanelle nipped her thigh.  _ How did she see… oh.  _

The bond went two ways, of course. For some reason, that made Eve smile.

“You’re very arrogant, anyone ever tell you that?”

Villanelle flopped back so she could see Eve, laying with her back on the bed. Eve moved her hand away, but Villanelle caught it, laced their fingers together and rested their hands on her chest.

“It’s not arrogance if I’m right.”

Eve shook her head, the mixture of annoyance, fascination, and care almost making her dizzy.  _ It’s why she always has me on my toes. Too much emotion to deal with caused by just one woman. _

Villanelle softened again, looking almost vulnerable.

“Are you feeling better? About your heat, I mean.”

“Yes, for now,” and before Eve could stop herself, “you were very good.”

Not like Villanelle needed any more feeding for her big ego. Eve was ready to scoff at whatever remark about her prowess Villanelle was about to make, and the alpha did indeed seem to fill with pride again, but her words surprised Eve.

“Good. I had not done it in some time. I knew how I would fuck you from the moment I saw you, but… it felt different.”

Her words made warmth race through Eve. In her chest, because it did feel different for the omega too, a very good kind of different, and in her belly at the confirmation that Villanelle had wanted her for as long as Eve wanted her too. But something did not add up.

“Some time? Villanelle I saw two women come out of your bathroom and thank you for the sex not that long ago.” Eve’s voice might have sharpened a little at the end, but so what? Thinking about other people fucking her alpha made something very ugly rise inside her.

Confusion clouded Villanelle’s face for a second, before she made an “oh” sound. She smiled ruefully.

“I told you then Eve, don’t be jealous. They meant nothing. I had forgotten about it until you mentioned them just now. But that was not what I meant. I haven’t had a rut in… since my presentation rut, I think.”

Eve’s eyes widened, questions piling up in her head.

“What? But that would be at least ten years now.”

“Hmm, yes, about that long probably. The Twelve had me on blockers. Ruts can be very inconvenient, and people are very easy to kill when they’re tied together.”

“For ten years?! Villanelle, they tried to screw you over, that could have left a lot of side-effects permanent!”

Villanelle tilted her head, looking at Eve with curiosity.

“I know, but it wasn’t a choice, Eve. I think they were defective anyways, I was still taking them when I popped a knot in your kitchen last time we met there.”

Eve groaned, hiding her suddenly burning face in her free hand.  _ I knew I felt something when she pressed me against the kitchen sink. Oh fuck. _

That warmth in her belly seemed to be catching, making the room feel too warm, and her cunt clench on nothing.

Taking her hand away from her face, Eve saw the look in Villanelle’s eyes. Ravenous was the only adequate word she could find.

“You can’t just say things like that Villanelle, not right now.”

Villanelle sat up, eyes dark. With her free hand, she cupped Eve’s cheek, drawing her in to close the short distance between them. She pressed her forehead to Eve’s. It almost made Eve feel disappointed, if not for how the gesture caused some measure of calm return to her limbs.

"It is the truth Eve. I always want you. I masturbate about you a lot, remember? There are so many ways I can help you." 

The Russian accent Villanelle could so easily hide was thick, her voice barely above a whisper. Whether it was the voice, or the reminder Villanelle had made herself come to thoughs of Eve God knew how many times that had Eve whimpering, the omega could not say. 

"It's alright baby. Let me take care of you." 

How could Eve say not to that offer? The flush in her cheeks was not going away, everything felt too hot, too much, even the press of the bedsheets to her skin. But Villanelle’s lips felt like a balm when Eve kissed them. Well, for the few seconds it took for both of them to deepen the kiss. Then it became another match lightning Eve up.

Eve barely noticed her own hands had come up to grasp Villanelle’s shoulders, but she did hear the moan Villanelle tried to drown when her nails scratched the blonde’s neck. Her mate grabbed her around the waist, and for a moment Eve though she’d be pulled into her lap. The thought made the fresh memories of their first mating come back to mind, and Eve would not be opposed to riding Villanelle again, not at all. But the alpha instead broke their kiss, smirking at Eve, and pulled her down, laying Eve flat on her back on the bed. 

Villanelle positioned herself between Eve’s legs, pushing them open. She ran her hands up and down Eve’s thighs, purposefully avoiding the place Eve desperately needed her. The omega could see Villanelle’s cock, rock hard, close but not yet where she wanted it. Villanelle’s eyes, however, were trained on Eve’s, and her smirk only widened when Eve let out a warning growl. 

“Don’t you dare tease me Villanelle, not now.”

Her mate laughed.

“Oh Eve, I don’t plan to.”

Villanelle’s hands trailed higher, making goosebumps rise in their path. She squeezed Eve’s hips, a promise, trailed the tips of her fingers up Eve’s stomach. Her touch became firmer over Eve’s ribs, thumbs just grazing Eve’s breasts.

She kissed Eve again, this time just a press of lips, barely more than a peck, before she began trailing kisses, all so soft, down Eve’s jawline. When she reached the point where jaw and neck met, she bit down savagely. Eve let out a yelp, a hand immediately grasping Villanelle’s hair. To push away or to pull closer, Eve didn’t know.

After a moment, Villanelle let go, soothing the abused skin with her tongue. Once she was done, she said, lips grazing Eve’s neck.

“You needed me before, and I let you do as you pleased. But even when I was inside you, all I could think about was how I could make you feel even better. You deserve to be worshipped Eve, and that’s what I am going to do.”

Eve gasped, mind racing. She had felt pretty damn good already. Villanelle didn’t need to know, but she had given Eve the best sex of her life not a few hours ago. What could she have planned that would be better?

Villanelle’s hands covered Eve’s breasts at the same time her mouth closed over her mating bite on Eve’s neck, and  _ oh, yeah, yeah that feels really good. _

Her skilled fingers toyed with Eve, pinching her nipples here, squeezing her breast in an almost painful grip there, tugging on the pebbled skin before teasing barely there touches with her thumb. 

Meanwhile Villanelle’s teeth made blood bloom again, laped at it happily, hummed her approval of Eve’s bared throat (when had she even done that?), but all Eve could do was burn. Villanelle was stocking the fire, but she kept herself above Eve, the only points of contact between them her hands and mouth. That would not do.

Eve pulled on her hair, making Villanelle moan against her neck, and snaked her other hand to the middle of Villanelle’s back. She sank her nails there, pushed down.

Villanelle pulled away, taking Eve’s hand and pressing it down into the mattress by her head.

“Not yet Eve, let me focus on you.”

There were tears gathering in Eve’s eyes, the desperate need for her alpha making words difficult to form.

“No, no, please Villanelle. I need to feel you, don’t keep away,  _ please _ .”

They had barely even started, and Eve was already begging. Something about having her mate so close was making her heat hit far harder than it should.

For a moment it looked like Villanelle was going to argue, but she must have seen something in Eve’s eyes that dispelled the idea. Instead, the alpha carefully laid over Eve, legs tangled together, hips to hips, chest to chest.

A mix of a moan and a sob left Eve’s mouth. Feeling Villanelle against her, all of her, was heaven.

Villanelle nuzzled their cheeks together. Eve sighed, content, and nuzzled back.

“Better?”

Eve nodded.

Smiling, Villanelle went back to Eve’s neck. She seemed intent on tasting every inch of skin there, biting, niping and sucking her way down to Eve’s collarbone. 

Eve took the hand that was holding her down, laced their fingers together. Villanelle squeezed back.

Then her other hand began teasing Eve again, her hips grinding so very slowly against Eve’s. The underside of her cock pressed between Eve’s folds, slick covering it quickly. ‘ _ No teasing’ my ass, what is she doing to me? _

With one hand busy, Villanelle’s mouth took the place of the other, trailing her tongue up the swell of Eve’s breast and taking the nipple eagerly into her mouth. She traced the areola with the tip of her tongue, then sucked on it. Eve’s hips jumped up, the hand on Villanelle’s hair pulled her closer.

She spent a good while there, giving enough attention to Eve’s breasts to leave the omega short of breath, thighs trembling around Villanelle’s hips. Eventually she continued on her mission, but not before sucking an impressive hickey on the underside of one breast.

“Your breasts are perfect Eve. Just the right size for my hands, and you’re so responsive when I play with them!” Villanelle, damn her, sounded positively delighted at the discovery, “See, you should show them off more.”

Villanelle’s smile was all teeth.

“If anyone tries anything, though, I will kill them and bring you their head, yes?”

Eve grinned back, feeling the possessiveness and desire in Villanelle feeding her own.

“Same to you. Don’t make me think about your past conquests again.”

Villanelle blinked, and for once Eve managed to surprise her. The alpha laughed, nodding, pride clear in her features. She kissed her way to Eve’s belly, covering her stomach with hickeys and bites to match Eve’s neck and breasts.

“This is what I thought about, with them, with myself. On a bed, in your kitchen table, in your living room, in my apartment, anywhere, how I would get to know every inch of you,” she alternated every word with more markings, “know what you sound like when you come, what you taste like when you are wet for me.”

She placed a light kiss on Eve’s mound, then took a deep breath. Her eyelids fluttered closed and a sound very much like a whine left her throat.

Hazel eyes opened, pupils overtaking almost all of the iris. Her hunger resonated in Eve’s chest, growing with her own, until the moment snapped, and Villanelle set to eat Eve out like her life depended on it.

There was no preamble this time, no teasing. The alpha licked a broad stroke, from Eve’s entrance to her clit, and sucked the bundle of nerves as soon as her lips wrapped around it.

The jolt of pleasure that travelled Eve’s entire spine and made her toes curl was only the beginning. On instinct, Eve pushed Villanelle’s head harder against herself, groaning when she  _ felt  _ Villanelle’s resulting moan.

Her mate let go of Eve’s hand to press down on her writhing hips, hard enough to bruise. Her tongue lashed Eve’s clit, her eyes locked on Eve’s. It took seconds of her ministrations for Eve to feel the pleasure in her belly extend to every part of her, making her world go blank for a second. She mewled Villanelle’s name, barely audible, but the other woman seemed to hear, slowing down her licks to harder, slower strokes.

With her entire body feeling like a live wire, the languidness of a good orgasm was nowhere to be found for Eve. The omega knew that her heat would not let up for anything less than getting knotted, but it had never been quite like this. Coming around her fingers or her favorite dildo at least bought her a few minutes of respite, usually, but Villanelle’s mere presence seemed to make that impossible.

Eve was left short of breath, gasping as Villanelle sank her tongue inside her, moaning obscenely at her taste. The visual alone had Eve right back on the brink. Villanelle hastily threw one of Eve’s legs over her shoulder, one arm now holding Eve down while the long fingers of her other hand rubbed circles on Eve’s clit.

The omega had no chance to resist, the wave cresting again. This one hit harder, leaving her shaking, but there was even less relief this time. Eve’s legs shook, there was a deep ache inside her that Villanelle’s tongue couldn’t quite abade, only expand, and yet the blonde seemed to be utterly lost in Eve’s taste, licking her and…

Eve’s third orgasm hit like a truck, her overstimulated body only a second cause to watching Villanelle hump the mattress like a teenager, too lost in Eve to do anything about her own needs.

Her mate showed no signs of stopping, only alternating between having her tongue inside Eve or sinking four fingers inside and curling them precisely how Eve like it,  _ how the fuck does she know that?!, _ and taking her clit back into her mouth.

Eve came two more times in quick succession, and she was absolutely certain Villanelle planned to kill her.

_ That’s it, shooting me or stabbing or poisoning was too easy, she’s going to fuck me until I explode. _

Everything in Eve felt exposed and sensitive, and yet she needed more. It was the strangest mixture of overstimulation and the madness of a true heat.

Eve had to do something about this, Villanelle was clearly too happy where she was.

Finding the strength of will somewhere inside herself, Eve pushed Villanelle away by the shoulders. The alpha resisted for a moment, before her head shot up, a look of genuine worry in her eyes.

“Did I hurt you?”

Eve shook her head. It took her a moment to form words, her mind hazy with lust.

“Knot me, alpha, please.”

Villanelle gasped, and Eve could have the satisfaction of knowing she affected Villanelle as much as the alpha affected her later, because right now Villanelle rose back to rest on her knees, towering over Eve, and all Eve could do was take her in.

A sheen of sweat covered pale skin, the ripple of muscle noticeable just under the surface on her arms, her stomach, her thighs. Her cock strained against her belly, base swollen into a knot, impressive in length and girth.

The way she gazed at Eve was like nothing the omega had ever seen, adoration and animalistic desire all rolled into one.

She looked like a goddess, and Eve could only whimper in supplication.

Villanelle took hold of Eve’s legs behind the knees, bending them up, thighs close to Eve’s chest. The position left Eve utterly exposed. 

A sliver of embarrassment, or maybe insecurity, ran through her. This was not a very flattering angle, and Eve was not a young woman. Villanelle could have anyone she damn well pleased. Wouldn’t she notice Eve was soft in far too many places, that her skin was not as smooth, or the many other effects age had on her?

Bending over her, Villanelle kissed Eve deeply. Her chin was sticky with Eve’s slick, her tongue immediately demanding entrance into Eve’s mouth and making her taste herself on it. Eve moaned at the taste.

Pulling back as suddenly as she had come, Villanelle looked Eve dead in the eye, more serious than Eve had ever seen her.

“There’s no one else, there’s not going to be anyone else. You are heartbreakingly beautiful Eve. I could have spent the entire night on my knees for you and it would not be enough. I am not going anywhere.”

Sincerity coming from Villanelle was still something Eve was getting used to, but even without the bond Eve would know the other woman meant every word she said.

Eve smiled, pulled Villanelle into a kiss and hoped to right heaven the alpha would feel all the emotions she was pouring into it. By the way Villanelle smiled as they parted, Eve was willing to bet she did.

Standing back up, Villanelle gave only a smirk as warning before she lined herself up and entered Eve in one smooth stroke. Shouldn’t be a surprise considering how drenched Eve was, but the sting of it still drew a gasp from Eve. Goddamnit, Villanelle felt fucking  _ amazing _ inside her.

After a moment Villanelle set off on a brutal pace, hips slapping against Eve’s, the only sound in the room aside from their heavy breathing and groans.

Somehow, Villanelle managed to hit Eve’s spot every time she thrust into her, and it was all Eve could do to try and hold on. Villanelle’s knot pressed against her entrance insistently, the alpha grinding their hips together before withdrawing for another thrust.

Eve could see Villanelle would not last long, and this time she wanted her mate to come with her.

She pushed Villanelle’s hands away, making her rhythmin falter for a moment, before grabbing the blonde’s shoulders, pulling her down quickly and efficiently. Well, Eve thought it had been a pretty good move at least.

Villanelle laughed another one of her loud laughs, hiding her face on Eve’s neck, but she quickly found her pace again. She wrapped her arms around Eve, and Eve crossed her legs over Villanelle’s lower back, encouraging her to go deeper.

Finding a good angle, bracing her knees on the bed for better traction, Villanelle kept fucking Eve into the bed.

They were both sweaty messes, Eve barely holding her next climax at bay, when Villanelle’s knot finally began stretching Eve’s entrance.  _ That _ was what she had needed, the burn matching the embers roaring in her belly. The moment Villanelle pushed herself entirely into Eve, the omega came.

Without thinking, her teeth closed over Villanelle’s mating bite, Eve’s pleasure extending longer than it should when she felt Villanelle stiffen in her arms, then relax completely as she came deep inside Eve.

_ If I was younger, she would have bred me by now. _

That realization had Eve’s walls squeezing Villanelle’s cock again, which made the alpha release once more, and feeling that warmth in her belly made Eve whimper through another orgasm.

It was some time before the aftershocks petered out enough for them to catch their breaths. Eve was content to lay there for now, Villanelle’s scent encompassing all around her, the weight of her body feeling like a warm blanket on a cold night. Even if Eve had just been burning up mere minutes before, it felt comforting.

“Do you want me to move?” Villanelle was purring again, the vibrations echoing in Eve’s own chest. The omega smiled.

“No, stay right where you are.”

“I’m not too heavy?”

“You’re perfect.” Eve nuzzled Villanelle, scenting her for once. “It feels nice. Really nice.”

Villanelle scented her back, her purrs coming louder.

After a moment of companionable silence, a thought made Eve snort. Villanelle looked at her curiously.

“I just realized, I’ve never let anyone into my nest before. Not even near it. When I was in heat years ago, whoever had drawn the shortest straw would leave me food by the door and run away before I attacked.”

Villanelle tilted her head.

“You went feral?”

Eve nodded.

“Yeah, anyone else’s smell near my nest made me very aggressive.”

Villanelle’s lips tilted into a smirk, and Eve realized her mistake.

“Do you want to guess where I found my lost jacket, Eve?”

Eve nipped at Villanelle’s neck in warning, but the alpha had already seen her smile.

“Shut up. Now you have the job of bringing me food. And the jacket stays here.”

Villanelle kissed her temple, pressed a smile against Eve’s hair.

“I will give you anything you want, yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took freaking forever to start, but once I actually began writing, it flowed pretty okay. I hope it was also okay to read! No beta for this one, so all mistakes are mine
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who left reviews on the first part, I don't think I could have written this without you guys being so kind! And don't think I don't see the kudos too, they make me very happy as well.
> 
> Oh, and sorry about the long introspection before the fun part begins, Eve just has a lot going on in her head at all times, I think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first foray into this kind of fic, hope it was fun to read. I'll probably add one or two more chapters, but time is short so I'm not sure when I'll post them.


End file.
